Une nouvelle vie
by rousslie
Summary: Tout allait bien pour Sora, depuis bientôt un ans il était marier avec Shun. Il avait une maison, un travail qui lui permettait de travailler chez lui. Et il vivait avec son mari et sa belle-sœur. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a être malade, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Preyshipping yaoi yugioh arc V et autres


**_Chapitre 1 : la découverte_**

Sora regarda une dernière fois le petit paquet poser sur la table basse, puis ses yeux remonta vers Shun. Il n'en revenait toujours pas pourquoi Shun venait de déposer ce... Non c'était n'importe quoi !

\- "euh Shun pourquoi tu as acheté ça ?"

La question ne surpris pas Shun qui s'y attendait, après tout il a eu la même réaction lorsque plus tôt Ruri avait suggérer d'acheter ça à la pharmacie pour Sora.

\- « C'est l'idée de Ruri, elle a pensé que tu pourrais..."

Shun s'interrompis, il soupira face à l'absurdité de l'idée de sa sœur. Mais elle avait réussi à mettre le doute dans l'esprit de son frère pour qu'il achète plusieurs boites. Ruri qui vivait avec eux été juste devant eux assise sur le canapé

\- "de toute façon, c'est déjà acheter et ça ne vous tuera pas d'essayer au moins, je suis sûr de moi !"

Ruri était vraiment excitée. Sora ne savait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de son mari (depuis peu) et de sa belle-sœur quand ils ont décidé d'acheter plusieurs... TEST DE GROSSESSE ! Il était impossible que ce soit le cas il est un garçon et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les garçons ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte !

\- "C'est ridicule ! Et j'ai mal à la tête, je vais me coucher." Sora se retourna avec un soupir quand il fut arrêté par Shun

\- " on peut tout de même essayer, au moins pour abandonner cette idée". Sora soupira une nouvelle fois, il aller devoir faire ce test de grossesse

\- "très bien alors faisons sa vite !"

Ruri sauta de joie en criant, elle prit le test et lu la notice à voix haute pour expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire. Décidemment soit sa fièvre avait été transmise à Ruri et Shun soit il devenait fou. Mais il prit tout de même le test et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour faire le test. Au bout de deux minutes Sora ressortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait Shun et Ruri. A peine arriver, Ruri lui arracha presque le test en sautant toujours de joie

\- "il faut attendre quelques minutes et s'il apparait une ligne bleue alors, ça veut dire que je vais devenir tata. Ce qui est bien avec cette marque, c'est que le test indique a combien de semaine de grossesse on est !"

\- "maintenant il faut attendre" soupira de nouveau Sora il ne savait pas pourquoi mais faire ce test de grossesse l'avait stressé.

C'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines il vomissait et avait des vertiges mais bon, il devait surement être malade. Et puis quand il a acheté le médicament conseiller par la pharmacienne, tous les symptômes avait disparu. C'était surement le repas préparé par Ruri qui l'avais rendu malade ! C'est ce que pensait Sora

\- "vous avez acheté le test où ?

\- A la pharmacie à côté de la maison. La pharmacienne nous a conseiller d'en prendre plusieurs pour être sûr et les marques."

Shun avait répondu tout en relisant le test pour être sûr une fois les résultats affichés sur le test. Ruri regardait toujours le test qu'elle tenait fermement comme un trésor mais elle souriait avant de se tourner vers Sora

\- "tu savais que le médicament qu'elle t'avais suggéré la dernière fois quand tu vomissais est un médicament que l'on donne aux femmes enceintes pour leurs nausées matinales ?"

Sora rougit, voilà donc pourquoi elle pense qu'il est enceint ! Et cette pharmacienne ! Attendez une seconde

\- "vous lui avais dit que ce test était pour moi ?". Son rougissement était devenu beaucoup plus foncé ce qui fit rire Ruri. Shun souri

\- "en fait, on n'a pas eu besoin de dire pour qui s'était. Elle a compris toute seule, elle avait dit qu'elle s'en doutait

\- Quoi" Sora avait failli s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qui était sur la table, "mais comment ça se fait ?"

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà vu ça" expliqua Shun.

Décidément cette vielle femmes était bizarre. Sora soupira de nouveau avant de sursauter violemment en entendant un crie de Ruri elle sautait partout éviter

\- "ça y est, il y a un résultat, regardez, regardez !". Le cœur de Sora s'accéléra, il était tendu et n'osait plus aller voir.

\- "il est positif et il y a marqué 12 semaines" Ruri criait sans s'arrêter.

\- "C'est impossible !" cria soudain Sora, il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas être enceinte et de 12 semaines en plus!

Sans réfléchir, il prit tous les autres tests de grossesse et fila dans la salle de bain à nouveau. Il s'y enferma sous les yeux de Shun et de Ruri qui pendant un instant arrêta de crier et de sauter de joie. Sora était dans la salle de bain depuis plus de vingt minutes, il avait fait tous les tests de grossesse et ils étaient tous positif. Lorsque le dernier afficha une ligne bleue, Sora se résigna il était enceint pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et sorti de la salle de bains il se dirigea directement vers l'escalier pour aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shun. Il s'arrêta devant l'escalier et prononça ces mots "ils sont tous positifs". Puis il monta silencieusement les marches et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il alla directement vers sa salle de bain privé et d'enferma à nouveau. Il s'adossa vers le mur et se laissa glisser. Il tremblait, le masque s'il avait pris tout à l'heure en sortant de la salle de bain se brisa. Il commença alors à pleurer, sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il était enceint, qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? comment est-ce possible ? toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sora ce qui fit ressurgir son mal de tête.

Pendant ce temps en bas Ruri avait pris son portable et elle s'apprêter à appeler tous leurs amis pour leurs annoncé la nouvelle quand Shun l'arrêta "Ruri tu veux bien te calmer" depuis le début de cette histoire sa sœur d'habitude si calme était hors de control ! Et puis il y avait autre chose qui l'inquiétait, Sora était enceinte comment, sa il ne le savait pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que son compagnon devait être panique vu le visage qu'il faisait. Et alerté tous leur entourage n'allait pas aider surtout que ceux-ci aller surement leurs rendre visite, peut-être même dans la soirée et ça, ça n'allait pas aidée Sora à se calmer. Il deviendra seulement plus angoissé ! Shun se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un plateau avec un chocolat chaud avec chantilly et marshmallow, accompagné de bonbon et de beignet acheter sur le chemin du retour dans le magasin de beignet favori de Sora. Tous ces éléments devaient servir à détendre un peu Sora. Il monta ensuite à l'étage et ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sora. Il fut pas surpris de ne pas y trouver Sora, il se doutait que son mari devait être enfermer dans leur salle de bain. Shun déposa alors le plateau sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers la porte de leur salle de bain. Quand il fut arrivé, il toqua doucement à la porte pour ne pas effrayer Sora, puis il commença à parler à travers la porte "c'est moi, tu m'ouvre ?".

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, Sora était devant lui la tête baisser, Shun pouvait deviner qu'il avait pleuré. Shun prit alors Sora dans ses bras afin de le rassuré "je suis là, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas". Sora resserra ses bras autour de Shun mais ne répondit pas. Face à cette absence de réponse Shun dirigea Sora vers leur lit pour lui donner le plateau qu'il avait amené un peu plus tôt. Sora sourit face à ce plateau rempli de remplis de choses qu'il aimer. Il se plaça entre les jambes de Shun et commença à boire son chocolat chaud et à manger les beignets. Il était toujours silencieux. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Shun alluma la télévision et mis une des séries humoristiques préférer de Sora. Le résultat fur rapide puisque Sora se mis à rire, il se détendu, il entendait les battements du cœur de Shun. Et à ce moment-là

\- « Je me demande si je peux aussi entendre les battements du cœur du bébé ». Sora se raidit, il s'était poser cette question à voix haute. Il appréhendait la réaction de Shun qui ne se fit pas entendre

\- « Il y a des petites machines qui permettent d'entendre les battements du cœur des bébé, si tu veux demain on pourra elle en acheter ». Cette phrase fit pleurer Sora à nouveau, une main passa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser « tu as peur de ce qui pourrais se passer ? »,

\- « Un peu ». Ses yeux fixés sur la télévision, Sora commença à s'endormir toujours dans les bras de Shun qui le regardait.


End file.
